starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overseer
The overseer is a zerg unit evolved from the overlord. Overview The mutation gives it the ability to detect cloaked and burrowed units, along with an increased sight range.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Game Unit The overseer is faster than an overlord.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. The overseer's sight radius expands when it stays still and shrinks when it moves. However, the detection radius does not increase. Abilities Upgrades Development Overseers used to have similar abilities to the overlord, but those were removed.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. *'Excrete Creep'2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. **The Overseer can create a small patch of Creep,Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. the radius steadily expanding as long as it remains stationary.1) The tier 1 Overseer is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overseer essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. This ability is researched at the Evolution Chamber.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals")Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. **The Overseer can drop a non-attacking slime creature, temporarily disabling resource nodes and watch towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The slime can be attacked and removed by other forces.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed. **This ability took time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. *'Summon Nydus Worm' **The overseer lost the ability to make nydus worms as of March 2009.You need the Lair to build Nydus Network. You can mutate your drone into Nydus Network with 150 Mineral and 200 Vespene Gas. From your Nydus Network, you can summon multiple Nydus Worms at any place on the creep and each Nydus Worm cost 100 Mineral and 10 seconds build time. Units can enter a Nydus Worm or Nydus Network and exit through any other Nydus Worm or Nydus Network. Cydra. 2009-03-02. Questions about Nydus mechanics. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. Notes The overseer was developed as the universal overlord detection in StarCraft I made the zerg "detectorific". As such, the overlord/overseer split makes cloaking more useful to a zerg's opponent.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 References